Restart
by PrehistoriCreatorNP
Summary: Percy is being a depressed dipshit; Annabeth leaves him and most of his friends are gone. Chaos gives him one wish. Being Percy he wishes for his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of that stuff. I wish I did, but Rick Riordan owns it!**

**Multiple OC's in this adventure, which are are minor characters mostly. **

**Criticize me, Praise me, insult me, questions, or anything you want to say, please review. Reviews let me know if people actually read my stories. Just going to say Moonhorse96's story, "****Percy Jackson, Champion Of Hope" is a great story, and helped my mind create an idea. You may or may not see a lot of similarities between the two, but Moonhorse96's is the original.**

**Oh, yeah back to the actual story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(Percy's PoV) 10:00 am**_

Two years after the threat of Gaea passed. Most of my friends were dead, Annabeth dumped me, my Mom, and Paul were killed by some of Gaea's remaining forces, which I cleaned up. Can you guessed what happened to me? I became a depressed dipshit. Oh yeah let me get back to Annabitch dumping me; yeah Annabitch who I turned down manor Godhood down, twice, who I jumped into fucking Tartarus for, saved hundreds of times, went through most of Tartarus' tortures so she wouldn't, oh yeah trusted her and told her my Achilles spot, who I gave my life to, and I asked for nothing in return for; and SHE FUCKING DUMPS ME! Now the only thing I do is help demigods on the run, and now my life is a boring dump,well not completely, I still have friends. Well besides my friends it was boring until I found a letter that said:

_"Dear Perseus Jackson,_

_I have seen what you have done, and would like to have a talk with you. I am aware of your state you are in. Meet me in your mother's apartment by 11 am._

_Sincerely,_

_Chaos"_

_Well, I have nothing else to do, so I guess I better go. _I thought, _Also I can't ignore the Creator sadly._

**Time skip.**

When I got in front of the door, I was nervous, sad, and angry. I was nervous because I was about to meet the Creator of the Universe; I was sad, well more depressed, because the apartment reminded me of my dead mother, and stepfather; and I was angry at myself because I was powerless to save them, also mad at Chaos for choosing this place.

I got over the feelings after a few minutes, and opened the door, and found a women, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She was beautiful, she had long midnight black, perfect hair; and well to save for the description, she made Aphrodite look like Echidna in comparison. She had this ancient, and powerful aura. When the realization hit me after standing there for five minutes looking like a fool. She was Chaos.

"Lady Chaos," I said, bowing.

"Perseus no need with the formalities."

"Only if you call me Percy," I said with a smirk, "Milady."

"Okay _Percy. _The only people to have a talk with me are my children, and they don't talk too often anymore," Chaos said, "I have come to give you one wish, but one rule no wishing for more wishes."

"Of course."

"What do you wish for?"

"I don't wish for anything."

"How ironic, and unbelievable. You are offered to have anything you want by the Creator, but you don't want anything?"

"Well, I guess one thing, but I don't know if Fate will allow it."

Chaos was intrigued, "And what would it be?"

_**(3rd Person)**_

"I want my friends, and family back," Percy said, "Beckondorf died so I could escape, Luke died so I could be the hero, and many others died because of me."

"Well there is a way, and it might work out for both of us."

"What?"

"Well, you see I also want you to fix the family, because many have found there peace, but Gaea, and Kronos haven't."

"But they are evil!"

"Well Ouranus became corrupt, and Kronos killed him. Kronos did love Hestia a lot, but the Fates made him paranoid, and then when he was defeated Gaea was angry because she loved the Titans, and the Gods defeated them."

"Okay so I fix the family, and save my friends."

"I will watch over you, and make sure you stay safe."

"I can handle myself!"

"Well, I want to make sure the family gets fixed!"

"Wait, when will I appear?"

"When? Oh, um... at the start of the school year when you were twelve. You need to get some muscle back because you'll be in a twelve year old body. Under your bed there should be a wooden replica of Anaklusmos for you to practice occasionally. You can only use the wooden sword once a week," Chaos informed, "Also Anaklusmos in pen form will look not as... bland. It will be a Black Waterman Ballpoint pen."

"Thanks. Well great, back to school," Percy muttered.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

All of the sudden Percy was enveloped in a flash of light.

* * *

**This is more prologue. Anyways, I'll add more. Also what characters do you want in this? Review, if you want more**


	2. AN: READ NOW!

**This story will not be updated, erased, or rewritten. Which probably means I fucked up.**


End file.
